Georgia's Backstory (The Dragon Buster's Story)
by GothGirlXenon
Summary: What made Georgia a Dragon Buster? This is a possibility about her past and what she went through.
1. Her Side of the Story

**I watched Pokemon Best Wishes episode BW033/Pocket Monster Best Wishes Ep 036 "Enter the Dragon Buster! Iris and Doryuzu"/"Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster"****, and I wondered why Langley/Georgia became a "Dragon Buster" after suffering a great loss to dragon type Pokemon from the Village of Dragons. This fanfic could possibly explain what happened.**

* * *

As a young girl, Georgia was shy and distant around others. When she first started as a Pokemon trainer as she grew older, Georgia's parents gave her a Cubchoo for her birthday to raise and take along on her journey throughout the Unova region.

When Georgia first started training, she battled many wild Pokemon and other trainers' Pokemon along her journey with her Cubchoo through the region. She had many wins and a few losses against other trainers, but she was still determined to take down her rivals and become a better trainer.

With her experience in battle, Georgia continued training and managed to get stronger by overcoming Pokemon type disadvantage and teaching her Cubchoo new moves.

Further on her journey, Georgia heard from another trainer that said that the Village of Dragons was holding a Pokemon battle tournament. Georgia agreed to enter the tournament with her Cubchoo to take on the other contestants' Pokemon.

In the tournament, she managed to defeat several trainers up to round 3; however it was a completely different story when she was about to face a dragon master with a Hydreigon in the fourth round.

During round 4 of the tournament, Georgia's Cubchoo struggled to attack Hydreigon despite having a type advantage as an ice type and was hit hard with a powerful dragon type attack, "draco meteor". At the end, Georgia had lost to a dragon master. With the defeat she faced, she had no comment on her loss and wanted revenge.

With the loss she faced, Georgia wanted to take on other dragon type trainers from the Village of Dragons to get back at the humiliating defeat against the dragon master; she did not want to give up on her loss and wanted to battle other dragon types.

Georgia continued to battle dragon type trainers; but again, she wound up losing again multiple times to the dragon types. Her Cubchoo was taken out by outrage, dragon rush and other powerful moves.

Eventually one day, her Cubchoo evolved into Beartic while battling a Haxorus and she managed to defeat the dragon type.

After her victory against the other trainer's Haxorus, Georgia labeled herself as a "Dragon Buster" that sought revenge on dragon types.


	2. Confronting a Dragon Master in Training

A few years after taking down a dragon type for the first time, Georgia continued on her journey and trained her Beartic along the way; she still did not forgive dragon types and would take on more of them.

*Moves Forward to Present Time*

Georgia first introduced herself to a dragon master in training when she heard a rumor about a young girl from the Village of Dragons training to become a dragon master, that just happened to be Iris.

She first gave a brief explanation to Iris about why she was a dragon buster; after suffering a great loss to dragon types from the Village of Dragons in her past life, and that Iris was her next subject to battle.

Iris did not want to battle her, but Georgia insisted that Iris should battle her to prove that she was not weak.

At the moment that Iris was going to back down, Georgia sent out her Beartic to intimidate Iris. With no choice but to start a battle, Iris reluctantly sent out her dragon type Axew to battle Georgia's Beartic.

The battle between the dragon buster and dragon master in training began with a daunting start for Iris' Axew.

As the battle took hold, Axew attempted to attack with scratch; then Beartic fiercely attacked Axew back with slash and icicle crash. Georgia ordered Beartic to use ice beam next on Axew; Iris told Axew to counter with dragon rage, but the ice beam was too powerful and blasted Axew with a super effective move.

Axew was no match for Beartic's powerful strength and attacks and was easily knocked out.

Georgia's commented on her battle against Iris's Axew as quick and simple.

After taking out Iris' Axew, Georgia asked Iris to send out her next dragon type to battle her; but Iris did not have any other dragon types other than Axew.

Although Iris did not have any other dragon types, she told Georgia that she did have another Pokemon that could possibly take on Beartic. Georgia told Iris that she was not interested in battling Pokemon that weren't dragon types; however Iris mocked Georgia that she was just too scared to battle her.

Since Georgia did not want to back down from being mocked, she decided to battle Iris' other Pokemon with her Beartic. Iris sent out Excadrill, but Excadrill was hiding in drill-mode position and refused to battle Beartic.

Georgia thought her next battle against Iris was more of a comical relief at the beginning when Excadrill was hiding rather than preparing for battle. Iris then mocked her again and said that Excadrill was resting because Beartic was a pushover.

Being tired of Iris' mocking, Georgia commanded Beartic to use slash on Excadrill and flung the subterrene Pokemon into a tree. Excadrill fell out of the tree and woke up after being attacked.

Iris ordered Excadrill to use dig, but it ignored her command and was about to use metal claw. Georgia commanded Beartic to use icicle crash on Excadrill, but Excadrill's metal claw sliced through the ice type move.

Again, Georgia commanded her Beartic to attack Excadrill; this time with ice beam. Excadrill slipped away and dodged with dig, then attacked back. Iris then gave another command to Excadrill, but Excadrill still refused to obey and used drill run.

Before drill run hit, Georgia ordered Beartic to counter drill run with rock smash. Beartic's rock smash delivered a super effective blow on Excadrill and sent it back into hiding.

With the battle situation out of hand for Iris, she had no other option but to give up on the battle against Georgia and Beartic. At this point, Georgia mocked Iris back and said that Excadrill was disobedient, weak, and not worthwhile.

Georgia told Iris to strengthen up for the next time they would battle and said goodbye.


	3. More About Her Past

**In my perspective on Langley/Georgia's personality, I see her as a poorly treated girl that may have had a rough childhood. This chapter shows what her troubled past might have been like; not just her feud with dragon types.**

* * *

Some time after battling Iris, Georgia set out in a route not too far from her where she would take a break for the rest of the day and spend the night.

Georgia reflected on her troubled past during her time alone in the route.

It was revealed that her hardcore personality and "bad girl" attitude were not just caused by her feud with dragon types, but also a troubled childhood she faced.

*Flashback Scene*

A flashback shows Georgia as a younger girl.

At a younger age before she became a trainer, she had a hard time getting along with others.

It was hard for her to fit in with her shy and aloof personality; she did not have an easy time making friends and did have many of them.

Other times, she got lack of respect from other kids; they would bother her and make fun of her.

The other children who got their first Pokemon before she did would also brag about themselves and would boast about how strong they were.

*Flashback Ends*

Georgia recalling on her past brought back a bad memory. Most of the trainers who bragged about themselves were also dragon type trainers as well.

Time went by and she continued resting at the route. At the time, she also prepared for her next battle with Iris.


	4. Iris' Rematch

The next morning, Georgia woke up early to start her next battle with Iris; at the time she also was going to get herself some breakfast, but she had nothing to eat or drink.

Georgia walked back to the route where she battled Iris the previous day; she then stumbled upon an unguarded table filled with food.

She thought about who the delicious dish belonged to and suspected it could be Iris' breakfast.

Since Georgia did not get respect from Iris who hurt her feelings, she decided to get back at Iris by devouring and sharing the unattended meal left on the table with her Beartic.

A few minutes after finishing the meal on the table, Iris and her friends returned to the route; only to find out that Georgia had eaten their breakfast!

Georgia said to Iris and co. that she'd been wondering who the food belonged to and told them to just make more. She then looked around at Iris and saw Excadrill staring at her.

Iris looked back at Georgia and said she wanted a rematch against her and Beartic.

Once again, Georgia said that she was not interested; however this time she was bluffing and was actually willing to battle Iris again.

This time Georgia noticed that Iris and her Pokemon seemed more confident and prepared at the start of the rematch; so the battle between her Beartic and Iris' Excadrill would be more difficult.

As the rematch battle began, Georgia commanded Beartic to use slash on Excadrill; Iris told Excadrill to counter with metal claw.

When the two moves collided, Beartic flung Excadrill into the air; but Excadrill managed to land on both feet after being thrown.

Georgia then told Beartic to attack Excadrill with icicle crash. At the moment when the attack was about to hit, Iris commanded Excadrill to dodge with dig. Excadrill dug into the ground and sprung up below Beartic and attacked back.

Iris told Excadrill to use focus blast next; the move landed a super effective hit on Beartic. Iris then commanded Excadrill to use drill run.

Excadrill's drill run launched another attack on Beartic; but this time Georgia commanded Beartic to counter the attack with ice beam.

Beartic's ice beam had encased Excadrill in a frozen block of ice.

Iris commanded Excadrill to break out of the ice with metal claw. Excadrill broke out of the ice block; however before it got a chance to attack, Georgia commanded Beartic to use icicle crash again.

The ice type move was about to land a hit; at last moment Iris commanded Excadrill to counter with focus blast. The focus blast partially shattered the icicles, but the attack still landed a powerful hit.

Excadrill was about to give up, but Iris encouraged her Pokemon to get up and continue the battle. Excadrill heard its trainer's plea and got up.

The moment when Excadrill got up, Georgia commanded Beartic to finish up the battle by attacking Excadrill with rock smash.

Before Beartic's rock smash hit, Iris commanded Excadrill to counter back with drill run. Once again, the two moves collided and both Pokemon took damage.

At the end, Excadrill's drill run spun too far and flung itself it the air and causing it to crash into the ground; knocking it out.

Georgia thought she was victorious in the rematch when she saw Iris' Pokemon faint; yet a few seconds later, her Beartic also fainted. So the match was a draw between her and Iris.

Georgia returned Beartic to her Pokeball and said to Iris that she did not care about battling unless if she was fighting a dragon type.

She also told Iris and co. to make for food the next time she met them and said goodbye.


End file.
